Nargles
by Assie Greengrass
Summary: —Oh, sí, los Nargles están allí— insistió ella—. No los ves a primera vista porque son invisibles, pero si te fijas bien, hay una pequeña luz fluorescente a su alrededor… son ellos. One-Shot.


**"Nargles"**

Sus pasos resonaron con un leve eco, rompiendo así el silencio que envolvía al solitario y oscuro pasillo. Guiándose por el haz de luz de luna que se filtraba a través de las altas ventanas, enfiló de regreso a la Sala Común de Slytherin con paso seguro y su acostumbrado porte arrogante.

El moreno acababa de salir de la fiesta de Navidad que se celebró en la oficina de Slughorn. Ésta había resultado ser más interesante y divertida de lo que había supuesto en un principio y eso le proporcionaba una gran satisfacción. Por primera vez, se sentía superior a todos sus demás compañeros. No sólo se dio el gusto de contemplar cómo Draco Malfoy intentaba colarse en la reunión sin éxito y ser sacado de allí inmediatamente por un furioso Snape, sino que también tendría un buen motivo para mofarse de él por no haber sido invitado. Blaise Zabini se permitió sonreír con socarronería ante esta idea.

Estaba tan imbuido con estos pensamientos que no advirtió, al doblar una esquina, una silueta femenina. Se le hizo muy difícil descubrir de quién se trataba. Sea quien fuere, tenía un largo cabello rubio que le llegaba hasta la cintura, pero acabó de reconocerla cuando vio la túnica que llevaba puesta, repleta de estrellas plateadas que emitían un leve destello en medio de la oscuridad. Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eh, Lunática.— dijo burlonamente. No era tan difícil distinguir a Luna Lovegood de entre las demás personas, con su habitual collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla y sus aros de rábano, pensó. No fueron pocas las ocasiones en que se la topó en los pasillos y se burló abiertamente de su atuendo o de sus ideas raras que tanto él como todo el colegio consideraban disparatadas.

La aludida no dio muestras de haberlo escuchado. Se agachó, totalmente abstraída y, sin preocuparse por arruinar su túnica de gala con el suelo que aún no fue limpiado por Filch, se inclinó y dio tres golpes con el nudillo en el suelo de mármol, como quien toca a la puerta.

Blaise, dispuesto a ignorarla esta vez, continuó caminando. Cuando pasó por su lado, no obstante, Luna se paró de un salto, abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos claros, al fin advirtiendo su presencia.

—¡Nargles!— exclamó.

—¿Qué?— replicó él con poca amabilidad, deteniéndose de súbito por la sorpresa.

La muchacha alzó el dedo índice apuntando hacia el arriba por toda respuesta. Blaise siguió el recorrido de su mirada y vio que en el techo, justo encima de sus cabezas, había un muérdago. El desconcierto que le produjo la situación no le dio tiempo de reaccionar adecuadamente y Luna, malinterpretando su silencio, declaró muy seria:

—Infestan el muérdago. Están por todas partes.

Blaise no supo si reírse o no.

—Eso es una estupidez. No existen esos Nar… o como se llamen.— respondió malhumorado.

—Oh, sí, los Nargles están allí— insistió ella—. No los ves a primera vista porque son invisibles, pero si te fijas bien, hay una pequeña luz fluorescente a su alrededor… son ellos.

Con un acto involuntario, Blaise volvió a mirar. En efecto, no había nada a la vista que demostrara la existencia de esos seres de los que Luna estaba hablando. Esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica, dispuesto a seguirle la corriente para ridiculizarla.

—¡Claro! ¡Ya los veo!— dijo con falso entusiasmo, fingiendo observarlos con detenimiento.

—¡Sí! Están volando en círculos alrededor— asintió la rubia, haciendo señas exageradas con las manos para recalcar lo que estaba diciendo. Parecía emocionada y con esto él confirmó que nunca antes había conocido a alguien tan ingenuo. —Pero hay que tener cuidado con ellos. Pueden atacar si los alteras.

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué harían? ¿Picarme?— Blaise no pudo evitar el profundo sarcasmo que se reflejó en su voz. Nuevamente, su interlocutora no lo notó y prosiguió con su explicación:

—¡No, no! Destilan un veneno que te produce insomnio durante semanas… o te deja ciego temporalmente.

Él se rió con poca disimulada crueldad. Aquello estaba resultándole divertido de una manera de lo más extraña y, por supuesto, lo incentivaba a continuar riéndose a su costa:

—Pues quédate disfrutando de la compañía de esos estúpidos bichos— soltó. —Yo me largo de aquí.

Luna levantó las manos, con las palmas hacia el frente, deteniéndolo antes de que siquiera dé un paso. Blaise arqueó una ceja con recelo, armándose de toda la paciencia de la que era capaz para no apartarla de en medio con un empujón. Después de todo, Lovegood era tan sangre limpia como él y le debía un mínimo de respeto. Un respeto muy, muy mínimo.

—¿Ahora qué pasa?—gruñó.

—El muérdago da suerte.—dijo Luna serena, como si con eso lo explicara todo.

—¿Y eso a mí qué mierda me importa?—El insulto salió de la boca de Blaise inconscientemente, pero, una vez más, la rubia pasó por alto su grosería.

—Es tradición navideña—Ladeó la cabeza hacia el costado, distraída en sus cavilaciones. Su expresión era risueña y no parecía intimidada por la presencia del Slytherin como tantos otros cuando estaban cerca de él. —Si dos personas se encuentran bajo un muérdago…

Las atractivas facciones de Blaise, vagamente iluminadas con la luz azulada de la noche, se transformaron en una graciosa mueca al comprender a lo que la muchacha estaba refiriéndose, dando a entender que hacer algo así jamás se le hubiera cruzado por la cabeza.

—Mira, chiflada, yo ni siquiera reconsideraría besarte a _ti_.

Luna no mudó de expresión, y Blaise comenzó a irritarse. Más allá de su excentricidad, lo que le molestaba era que parecía inmune a sus ataques. El veneno que expelía una serpiente como él no le surtía efecto alguno.

—¿Sabes? Los besos aumentan el autoestima y dan buen humor—divagó Luna. Blaise siguió allí plantado, incrédulo. No la había visto parpadear ni una sola vez desde que la encontró en el pasillo—. Tal vez por eso nunca sonríes.—concluyó tranquilamente.

—¡¿Qué dices?!—casi gritó el moreno, perdiendo la poca compostura (y cordura) que le quedaba. Aquello había sido un duro golpe a su ego.

—Que los besos aumentan…

—¡Ya te oí!—le interrumpió él con brusquedad y el ceño levemente fruncido— ¿Acaso insinúas que nunca he besado a nadie?

—Yo sólo he dicho…

—No tienes idea, Lunática.

Incentivado por la ofensa que le habían provocado sus palabras, Blaise dio un paso aproximándose hacia ella y, acto seguido, la sujetó de la nuca para atraerlo hacia él de una forma abrupta aunque también apasionada. Luna estaba inmóvil como una estatua, sus ojos aún más desencajados que de costumbre por la sorpresa. No atinó siquiera a pestañear cuando sintió los carnosos y firmes labios moviéndose contra los suyos; estaba experimentando las sensaciones al máximo y no quería perderse de nada.

Blaise se sorprendió al comprobar la suavidad del contacto. Con un acto instintivo y algo tosco, bajó sus manos para posarlas en la cintura de Luna, rozando su larga melena que caía en cascada sobre su espalda. La aprisionó contra él con frenesí, obligándola a entreabrir su boca para explorarla con la lengua. Un temblor sacudió ligeramente el cuerpo de Luna, quien estiró el brazo para apoyar su mano en la mejilla de él, como cerciorándose de que era real y no se trataba de otro de sus sueños.

Pero el hechizo se rompió muy pronto. Tan repentinamente como había comenzado el beso, Blaise la soltó y se separó de ella. Lucía desconcertado, asombrado de su propia reacción, confuso. Luna fijó su mirada en él y volvió a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa soñadora. Acto seguido se tocó su labio inferior con la yema de sus dedos, rememorando la sensación que había experimentado hacía tan sólo unos segundos.

—Sabes a chocolate.—dijo pausadamente.

—Y tú a locura.

Blaise sonrió de medio lado sin pensar. Luego de concluir que no era necesaria una despedida, sacudió ligeramente su cabeza en su dirección, recuperando la seriedad y la expresión arrogante que tanto lo caracterizaba. Reanudó su camino hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin como si nada hubiera sucedido. Sin embargo, a último momento, mientras estaba a mitad del pasillo, cambió de opinión y la miró por sobre su hombro.

Luna seguía parada en el mismo lugar, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás para mirar de frente el muérdago que colgaba del techo. Tenía el dedo índice sobre la barbilla y se veía pensativa.

—¿Sabes qué?—dijo con voz cantarina— Creo que en realidad no había Nargles.

Blaise se perdió de vista poco después, pero ella habría jurado que lo oyó soltar una carcajada desde la distancia.

Volvió a sonreír para sí misma. Robarle un beso al Slytherin al final resultó más fácil de lo que había esperado.

* * *

_Sí, sí. Es una pareja nada común, ya lo sé. Temía mucho el OoC, __pero creo que lo conseguí; ustedes dirán ^^ (Además, quería que quedara en claro que Luna sabe aprovechar muy bien sus oportunidades y no es tan chiflada como parece xD)_.

_¡Besos! Gracias por leer_...


End file.
